A Night at Naruto's
by TrueEros4376
Summary: Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been together for a while now, and this is just a collection of fluffy one-shots of random nights of them hanging out, enjoy Rated T for safety, also this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A Night at Naruto's

Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been together for a while now, and this is just a fluffy one-shot of a just a random night of them hanging out, enjoy Rated T for safety, I do not own Naruto cause if I did Naruto and Hinata would already have started going out XDD man I suck at summaries. And although it's a one-shot, it might be two chapters, just have to see how it all work's out… .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to set over the Hidden Leaf Village. The evening air was cool, and the pink and red hues of the setting sun were splashed across the sky like a painting. The first stars of the night were just starting to pop into existence. If there was an evening described for romance in a dictionary, then this scene would have been pictured right next to it.

The village of Konoha was just beginning to turn in for the night, although one could still see some activity in it's many streets and buildings. One building in particular was still completely full of people, although since Ichiraku's was a small building to begin with, saying it was full just meant that all of the six seats at the bar were taken.

One seat held a business man, tired and having just got off work, another was taken by a chef of anther restaurant, talking with Mr. Ichiraku himself about food, and the other two seats were taken by a father and son duo, the dad having taken his young son out for some quality time together. And finally the last two seats at the ramen bar were taken by a couple out on a date, the girl was Hinata Hyugga, the future heiress of the noble Hyugga clan, and the boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the number one most unpredictable ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village. And from the point of view of everyone else, it looked like they were just finishing up their meal together.

"Ahhh man that was awesome." said the blond haired ninja. "Mister Ichiracku you've done it again, another delicious masterpiece!" he said with a laugh. Hinata gave a small nod and smile in agreement, "Y-yes, t-thank you v-very much for the delicious food. I-it was really enjoyable," she said in the shy voice that most people were accustomed to hearing.

Mister Ichiraku was smiling himself, along with his daughter who was tending to the other customers at the moment, but still listening to the compliments her father was receiving. "Why thank you Naruto, and you too Lady Hinata" he said as he referred to Hinata with the respect that the Hyugga clan were normally accustomed to. Hinata nodded with small bow to him, to also show him respect as well, as was her style to do so.

Naruto then paid the man his money, and then turned to Hinata, with a slightly quieter voice than he was using before, "Ready to head back to my place?" he said with a cute little grin to his girlfriend. Hinata blushed at his cuteness then nodded with her own smile "O-ok, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oy vey.. XD yeah that was the setup for the evening, now for the fun stuff!! XD

And yeah it's gonna be two chapters.. I changed it from a one shot to a two-shot XDD

And to the question that's probably on everyone's mind, No there will not be sex in this story at all . if there was, it would have been rated M instead of rated T

please rate and review! -


	2. Chapter 2

Yay

Yay! Time for chapter two!! .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The couple soon arrived at Naruto's apartment door. As Naruto fished out the keys from his pocket, Hinata took to looking out at the city; the sun had long since

set, and now the sky was ablaze with bright, beautiful stars. "Wow…it's so beautiful out tonight…" she said, her lavender eyes sparkling from the glow of the stars

above. Naruto looked up after finishing unlocking the door, "Yeah, it really is pretty," he then looked down at her, with a warm smile, "kinda like you Hinata-chan."

Hinata's gaze drifted from the stars to Naruto, and her face reddened as his compliment, "N-naruto-kun…" "Yes?" this time said with a grin, as his blue eyes gazed

into her lavender ones. She giggled at this as he took her hand and pulled her inside his door, and then closed it behind them.

It only took a few seconds for Naruto to turn back around and gaze into her eyes again, before she was suddenly pressing her lips against his, tenderly kissing her

beloved. Naruto on the other hand was caught quite off guard by this, for Hinata to suddenly be this forward with him, it was totally out of character for her…but

hey he wasn't going to complain. Soon his senses came back to him, and then, he pressed back a bit, now kissing her as well, he moved a hand up to her silky

smooth hair and began to run his fingers through it, while his other hand moved to her waist and rested there for the moment.

Hinata's face turned red at this now, she hadn't known what had possessed her to make the first move to kiss him tonight, but staring into his icy blue eyes, she

had gotten lost the first time she stared into them, and after staring into them a second time, for her, passion had taken over and to her she seemed to fall into a

pool of a never ending abyss that she never wanted to get out of, only as long as she could have Naruto in her life, she was happy there. She moved her arms

around his neck and pulled his head closer to hers and continued to make out with him.

Naruto quickly decided to make themselves more comfortable, so while kissing her, he maneuvered them onto his couch where he fell onto it backwards with her on

top of him. She had stopped kissing him for a moment because of the fall, but as soon as she realized what was happening, she smiled at him, and got herself more

comfortable on top of him. They were now face to face with each other, his head resting on a pillow for support and she was inches away from his. Their bodies

were right next to each other, their legs intertwined together, and much to Naruto's utter delight, one of her legs were resting right between his, pressed up right

against his body, and the boy was nothing short of a red faced tomato right then, which Hinata couldn't help but find adorable and giggles as she kissed his nose,

"Hehe… comfy??" "Y-yeah," he said with a slight stutter. "Good," she said with her own blush forming, and she then leaned down and continued to kiss him, her

arms wrapped around his body under his arms, and he having his hands on her waist again and this time her cheek.

This continued for a few minutes, and soon, things began to get hotter, as Naruto's hands began to roam over her body, with her delicious curves it was hard not

to resist. This elicited a slight moan from Hinata's mouth, making their kissing all the more pleasurable. She then broke off the kiss for a second, earning a small

whimper from Naruto. She giggled, " Hehe...just a moment ok?" she said, she then leaned up and took off her coat as it had become too hot for her to bear

anymore. She then leaned back down onto him and continued kissing him fervently.

Again it wasn't long before his hands began roaming again. This time, Hinata put his hands on his and moved them back to her waist, this time causing him to

gently break the kiss with a slightly confused and disappointed look on his face "Naruto-kun..I really do love you more than anything else, but i-if you don't mind...

would you wait for a while before you put your hands _there_? I-I'm not ready for that yet," she said with her face now a cherry red and a look on her face that said

she felt shameful for saying it to him. She didn't really want to deny him but she just felt she couldn't handle _that_ yet. "Of course Hinata-chan," he said, awakening

her from her disappointment. "W-what?" "I said of course, of course I wouldn't mind waiting for you Hinata, I'm not like ero-senin who's a stinkin' pervert when it

comes to women, I care about your feelings above all else in my life, even more than me becoming the Hokage someday."

After all he had said, Hinata was silent for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his body and hugging him tightly "Thank you Naruto-kun...I love you so

much…" "I love you too Hinata-chan," he said hugging her back.

After the tender moment had run it's course, Naruto turned his head and kissed her nose, receiving a giggle from her in return, "Hey, wanna watch something on

the TV together?" he said looking up at her sweet and happy face. "Sure, I'd love to do anything as long as it's with you," she said with a loving smile and an

even more loving gaze that would melt the toughest of hearts. He grinned as he reached across to his coffee table and grabbed a remote off of it and then turned

the TV on, he flipped through the channels till they found something good on, and while they did watch it, they were more interested in each other's warmth they

found while embracing, and it wasn't long before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay!! I love teh kawiiness!! X33 please Rate and Review please!! This is my first fanfic so I hope you all like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe, been a while since I added to this story, but I thought I'd be nice =3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful morning in the Village Hidden in the Leafs, the world just beginning to wake to up. Naruto Uzumaki however chose to sleep in, because he was having the most wonderful sleep he had had in ages. The reason for this wonderful sleep was actually on Naruto's chest, cuddled up into it. As the lavender-eyed Hyuga slept on him (she's fully clothed….pervs XD), outside the Village was already awake and moving about, people doing their daily business. To be honest Hinata had woken a long time ago, but found Naruto's chest so wonderful a pillow that she had decided to stay on the couch with him asleep underneath herself.

"Hehe, he's so cute when he's asleep," she thought to herself as she turned her head up slowly to look as his unconscious face and smiled at it.

As if on cue, the sleeping blonde began to stir underneath the Hyuga's curvy body. He then opened his blue eyes to find the most beautiful lander tinted ones that he loved so much staring right back. He smiled at her and said,

"Morning Hinata-chan," and she promptly smiled back and replied, "Good morning yourself Naruto-kun, did you sleep well?"

He then leaned forward and gave her a sweet good morning kiss. "Does that answer your question? Heheh, I swear your better than any body pillow I could get," he said as he chuckled and sighed a bit to her reaction to his kiss, which was her turning red and smiling that dazzling smile that could melt any ninja's heart.

They were just about continue the early morning make-out session, when suddenly, Naruto's frog shaped alarm clock began to go off in his room. Since he and his new girlfriend had spent the night asleep on the couch he regretfully had to get up out from under her and go turn it off. Then he groaned as he realized why he had set the alarm when he did. With a frown he came back into the living room to tell Hinata the bad news, when suddenly, a very beautiful sight greeted him.

Hinata, having discarded her lavender coat the night before was in a black tank top and her ninja pants. She was stretching, her hands fluffing out her beautiful black hair in the process, and also giving the blonde jinchuuriki a very good view of just how curvy her body was. He dang near had a nose-bleed upon seeing her ample chest push out as her back arched some and yawned cutely on top of all of it.

"W-wow Hinata…even when just waking up you look hot," he said as he continued to stare, almost forgetting the bad news he'd have to soon tell her. Hinata finally was able to stop yawning and stretching to look at him and blush badly with an irresistible smile.

"Hehe, really? Oh no I couldn't possible look good right now, I must look terrible," she said as she began to try and smooth out her long hair. Naruto immediately went and sat down next to her, looking her dead in the eyes with a serious look. "Hinata, don't ever say that again, for you will Never, I repeat, Never look terrible."

Suddenly on top of that serious remark, he suddenly grinned that foxy grin she loved, causing her to blush. "O-o-ok Naruto-kun…….oh!" she said suddenly remembering, "why did you set an alarm so early?" Naruto remembered too and sighed.

"Well, sadly I forgot I had a mission today. It's supposed to take a while and I gotta leave really quick," he said as he soon pouted and whined a little, "but I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here and be with my beautiful angel." She blushed once again as she took his cheeks in both of her palms and kissed his lips. "Naruto…please go, I don't want you to get in trouble with the Hokage…it is still your dream you know," she said smiling warmly at him, but then was taken surprised.

"Actually, that's not my dream anymore…it's now only to make my girlfriend happy at all times." He said grinning again…Hinata was silent but then hugged her arms around his neck tightly. "Oh Naruto-kun…that was so romantic! Do you really mean that?? You'd give up your dream for me??!" She said getting more and more excited, and her heart leapt only more when he nodded, "Hehe, yup, anything for you Hinata-chan…cause I love you so much."

Hinata's face was totally red by now, then suddenly got up and stood Naruto up too. Then she leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Get going onto your mission, cause after it…I'm going to make you Really, Really happy…" she said as she coyly smiled at him. It took Naruto less than a minute to realize what she was implying, and with a red face, he had his gear and was out the door, Hinata standing at it in her pants and tank top, waving bye to him. "Hehe, I forgot to tell him I was just kidding…he's so cute when running from behind…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leave meh some love x333 Rate and Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Night at Naruto's part 4

* * *

It was about 9:00 at night in the Hidden Leaf, Naruto was tending to his small garden (about 3 potted plants) when suddenly he heard a knocking on his door, to which he got up off his bed and went to investigate who would be here this late. Almost as soon as he opened the door, did his beautiful girlfriend suddenly come through the door and cling to him like a scared little kitten. Hinata was crying into his white t-shirt he wore at times when he was off missions, which he had just figured out by the small sobbing sounds coming from her mouth which was currently buried in his chest.

"Hinata-chan?! What's wrong??!" he said as his arms were on either side of her, so surprised by her sudden bursting in that they just hung there in air uselessly, that was until she spoke.

Muffled by his shirt and her sobs, she muttered only one intelligible word,

"M-my…otou-san…sob."

His eyes widened as he almost understood immediately what that meant. Gently wrapping his arms around her back in a gentle hug, he closed the door and led her inside to his couch, where he promptly sat down then sat her down on his lap, where she automatically curled up in it and cried into his shoulder, her arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. He let her cry for a few minutes before finally speaking up.

"What'd he say or do this time??"

It was no secret between them that her father was unsympathetically cruel to her, not physically for sure, for she was part of the clan, but mentally. Her father had always voiced his opinion of what he thought of Hinata, how she was too soft and kind, and needed to be more unfeeling and proper like him and the rest of the clan, and to become stronger. While lately as she grew up, her father did acknowledge that she was growing in strength, he always still put her down for her gentle nature and even still contrasted her to her little sister Hanabi (who never shared in her father's opinion and loved her one-chan deeply). Crying a little less but tears still streaming down her eyes, she looked up at him, stuttering some before he gently brushed the hair out of her beautiful eyes.

"W-w-well, today was a special ceremony that was supposed to be done only by the clan head and the clan heir," she sobs some more before continuing, "h-he performed it with Hanabi…and I still had to watch him do it."

And with that fresh tears poured from her eyes and cried into his muscular chest once again.

To say Naruto was livid was an understatement, if the love of his life hadn't been laying on him, more than likely he'd have rushed over and beat Hiashi to a pulp with the fox's power. But Hinata always had that calming effect on him, always made him think first before acting. It was one of the things he loved so dearly about her. He out his strong arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan…your father is an idiot, I can't believe he'd do something so insensitive like this to you and your sister. What's she think about it??"

Hinata gently cradled her face into his neck, trying to wipe some of the tears away before speaking again.

"I don't know..after the ceremony I went into my room and cried…then I came to you."

"Ahhh…gotcha…I'm sure she doesn't share your dad's intentions, you've always told me how much she's loved you."

Hinata nodded a little before wiping away the last of the tears, and just sat there in her sadness. Naruto did as well. Then finally he spoke.

"I wish that I could give you my power Hinata," her eyes flew open at this, as she had known for a while that he had the nine-tailed fox inside of him, "I want you to be strong so your father will stop being such a jerk to you."

Hinata just sat there wide-eyed.

"S-surely you don't mean that do you Naruto-kun?? I-I mean…without the foxes chakra, you said yourself you wouldn't nearly be able to do the amazing things you do."

"Yes I do…I'd gladly give you all my chakra to make you happy and strong...I'd even give up my dream as Hokage for you."

In seconds his neck was tackled in a hug, Hinata smiling into his shoulder.

"Oh Naruto-kun…..you're so sweet to me, I don't think I'd ever make it through my life if you weren't in it."

She said with a blush on her cheeks as she gave him a very thankful kiss on the lips. Closing his eyes he sighed as he kissed her back gently, holding her in his strong arms against his muscular chest. She felt so safe in warm in his embrace right now. She never wanted it to end.

"Hold me forever…my Naruto-kun," she whispered in between kisses, to which he blushed a lot as he began to kiss her more and more.

Then the door bell rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He opened the door after it was rung a few more times and was surprised to see Neji and Hanabi standing at the door. He didn't even get a chance to say hello when Hanabi ran past him straight to her older sister in a huge, tight embrace. She too, it seemed, had been crying. Neji silently came in as the two sisters hugged and comforted each other, Hanabi apologizing profusely. Naruto turned to Neji who then decided to speak.

"I'm glad they're so close…Hiashi-sama…it was never intention to make Hinata feel this way I believe, but everything he does is for the good of the clan, first and foremost. And provided Hinata does not become the next clan head, he wanted to expose Hanabi to some of the clan traditions, so he let her do this ceremony today."

Neji smirked a little with his eyes closed.

"He was foolish to do so for sure, and is actually getting reprimanded for it by the clan elders, but not once have they mentioned Hinata's feelings on the matter…only mentioning tradition."

Naruto's teeth were grinding together in controlled anger, his fists clenched tight.

"What the hell is wrong with your family Neji?" was all he could manage to say without going nuts.

"How could a family not care about someone's feelings like that?!" he said with a raised voice, which finally caught his girlfriend's attention, making her stop hugging her sister and come up behind Naruto and hug him around his waist from behind.

"It's ok Naruto-kun," she said as she cuddled her head onto his back, "Hanabi didn't want to do the ceremony either. As long as I have you Naruto…I'm happy."

She said with her ever so sweet smile. Neji smiled as well at the happy couple. In truth he was glad that his cousin had finally gotten together with Naruto, she seemed a lot happier and a lot more confident with him around. Recently in a sparring match she had even fought him to a standstill. It was rather amazing the transformation he had over her.

"You guys," Naruto started to say, "you guys really don't deserve any of this crap your clan gives you……When I become Hokage someday…I'm gonna make things right, so that no one in your clan can feel lower than another!"

He was crying a bit too, passion for his loved ones and friends pouring out.

Neji nodded, "I'm sure you will Naruto..I believe that you will make great changes in the world."

"I do too Naruto-kun."

Hinata said as she smiled from her position behind him. And finally Hanabi came up and hugged him and her sister.

"Konohomaru is always going on about how you're going to be the Sixth Hokage and that he's going to be the Seventh….I believe in you both." She said smiling up at him. Naruto looked at them all. "Thank you."

Neji nodded as he turned to leave.

"I'm afraid I have some errands to run, I'll tell you later how it went with Hiashi-sama and the clan Elders."

And with a chakra powered leap, he was off. Hinata smiled as she let go of Naruto and wiped the last tear from her eye.

"O-ok! Who wants me to make them some ramen for a late night dinner?!"

She said as she smiled bright for her Naruto. Grinning the blonde haired shinobi agreed excitedly as they all went and spent the night laughing it away until they all fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I liked this one a lot :D it starts to make you think about the details no one asks in Naruto, like how would Naruto's relation would be with Hanabi if Hinata was dating him. Or how Hanabi is in the same graduating class as Konohamaru. Lol rate and review, I know you guys love this fluff :3


	5. Chapter 5

Night at Naruto's part 5: Christmas special

I don't care if it's not Christmas anymore, this one chapter inspired me so I'm writing a Christmas fic :D

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in Konoha, and snow was falling softly over the landscape, something rare that happened in the Fire Country to be sure. Hinata was spending Christmas Eve with Naruto seeing as tomorrow on Christmas Day she'd have to spend most of the day doing a formal celebration with her family. They were all bundled up tight in warm winter clothes, she in thick, lavender jacket with a hood over it, and he his usual orange snow jacket. Both were smiling as her arms were snuggly wrapped up around his right arm, one of her hands wrapped up with his, keeping it warm.

His other hand was currently carrying some Christmas gifts for friends and a small Christmas dinner for two. As they talked they passed by some friends and kids playing in the snow. They even saw Neji and Tenten together and Hinata waved to her cousin for both of Naruto's hands were occupied. Neji blushed as he shyly waved back. This had surprised both Hinata and Naruto until they realized why it was so. He had been caught standing under the mistletoe and Tenten was about to steal his first kiss. Grinning Naruto chuckled some as he went on with Hinata at his side.

"Heh better leave before we make the guy have a heart attack."

"Hehe, Naruto-kun I don't think I've ever seen him blush before."

Naruto grinned again as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"You're never going to let him forget it are you??"

Blushing and smiling, Hinata leaned up and stole a kiss of her own from her beloved. "Never."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the trip was uneventful as they made it to his apartment without much trouble. A small decorated Christmas tree was set up near his couch in his small living room. After setting things down, Hinata smiled as she pulled out an apron (after spending a lot of time with Naruto and found how she loved cooking for him, she kept an apron in his kitchen drawer at all times) and tied it around herself cutely, blushing as she gave a loving housewife pose just for Naruto, to which he blushed while she giggled at her own amusement.

She went to work setting up a Christmas dinner for two while Naruto presumably was getting the table ready and just setting things up for an otherwise romantic evening. He had set the table early and had suddenly headed to his room. About 30 minutes later, the lavender haired Hyuuga was just getting to bring the food out when she realized she hadn't heard her boyfriend in a while so she went to go check in on him in his room. With a small knock with her soft hands, she waited at the door only for Naruto to open it up with a smile.

"Yeeeeessss Hinata-chan???"

He said as he gave the infamous foxy grin of his that made her heart melt.

Giggling she looked up at him, "What are you doing Naruto-kun??"

"Well…I sorta have a surprise for you, and I didn't want you to know about it till later after dinner."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as she brightened up even more.

"A surprise? Let me see! Please Naru-kun??"

She said pouting very cutely which nearly made his heart break to see, but responded by kissing her nose.

"Ahh c'mon Hina-tan, after dinner ok? It'll still be here waiting for you. And no Byakugan to peek ok?"

Pouting a little more she nodded before heading, anxious to see what was in his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a lovely dinner of honey glazed ham and all the trimmings and dressings one could love, Hinata started to clean up with Naruto helping her. He could sense her excitement all through dinner and could only now feel it build. When all was cleaned up and Hinata's apron was put away, she almost immediately stood in front of Naruto, biting her lower lip a little, blushing up at him and her eyes filled with excitement.

"Heh…ok I give, I was going to wait till later, but it seems I can't keep my darling waiting any longer."

Smiling he gave her a kiss, then a shadow clone of the blonde jinchuuriki poofed into existence and ran off into his room, which the original then decisively pulled her onto the couch next to him. She would have preferred to cuddle into his lap immediately, but decided to wait. Naruto smiled as he hugged and kissed his girlfriend again.

"Now Hinata-chan, there is actually two parts to my gift, the second is really just an add-on that I'll give you tomorrow, tonight is the main present."

She smiled as the shadow clone came in holding a large box with a bow wrapped around it.

"Ok Naruto, I understand," she said as she took the present from the clone and it poofed away.

Smiling Naruto kissed her cheek, "Well open it silly, I'm not waiting till tomorrow to see the smile on your face."

He said with another foxy grin. Hinata started to un-wrap the paper as she tried to think of what Naruto could have gotten her. Then suddenly….she heard a little yip as the top came off. Her eyes widened. Inside cuddled up cutely, was an orange red, fox kit. She could only gasp in amazement ant how cute he was.

"Oh Naruto!!! He's Adorable! So Kawaiii!!"

She said as she picked the little guy up and started cuddling him immediately into her chest, which the fox responded to by purring.

"Where on earth did you find him?!"

Naruto smiled as he hugged his arms around her girlfriend.

"Well I was out on a mission a few weeks ago and when I was on my way back I saw this little guy all alone. I guess he was an orphan so I brought him home to care for him. It took a while but I finally got him tame. He seems really obedient to me for some reason."

Hinata giggled as she held the cute little guy up to her face only to have it lick her nose with its cute, pink, little tongue.

"He's adorable and I absolutely Love him like I love you!"

She said with a deep kiss to Naruto's lips as she cradled the little fox. After a minute of that, Naruto leaned back with a smile on his face.

"Whatcha going to call him?"

Hinata smiled as she tickled the fox's belly which made his leg kick some.

"I think I'm going to call him Inari-tan…I had thought about naming Kyuu after you're um…tenant…but I didn't want to bring up that topic every time I mentioned his name."

Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, it doesn't bother me that much Hinata-chan, I mean as long as your happy with it, I'm fine."

Smiling she hugged her new pet tight as she laid on Naruto's chest. "I am my foxy man…I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a lovely night, they soon fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day Hinata quickly made them breakfast, then kissed him good bye as she went home to prepare for the Hyuuga family's Christmas. It was all very formal and not very exciting, but it was still alright as a lot of the village was invited at this time of the year. She did have one laugh during the party as her teammate Kiba came, and then Akamaru met Inari, which resulted in a growling contest, and her having to follow her father's order about keeping him in her room during formal events. Finally Naruto showed up. Since it was a formal event, and he had saved up some money and had rented a tuxedo. Then the orchestra that the clan had hired for the party began playing a slow song.

After talking for a minute, he offered his hand out to her with a kind smile, and asked her, "Hinata-chan…I would be honored if you would dance with me."

Hinata was blushing, about as much as she used to before her and Naruto started dating, but then smiled as she took his hand.

"I'd love to Naurto-kun."

Smiling he lead her out onto the dance floor and began to dance with her. Other people took notice of this and began to clear the dance floor some to make room for the clan heiress and the boy she was dancing with. Surprisingly only a few of them recognized that it was Naruto, due to the dim candle-lit lighting, and those that did recognize him were very impressed at how well he was dancing with their hime. Some of the other Hyuuga and village girls were giggling and blushing in his direction, but not even Hinata paid them no mind, as his eyes were locked straight into her pale lavender ones. They glided across the floor, almost as if their minds were synched to each other to know what to do next. There was almost no room left between them as he leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan."

Hinata sighed dreamily as she brought herself closer to lean her head on his shoulder, her father getting slightly irked at this, but decided it best not to interfere.

"Oh Naruto-kun….this is the best Christmas I've ever had," she said as she giggled some, "And this is definitely the second best Christmas gift too."

Naruto suddenly grinned as he whispered back.

"Actually…this isn't your second Christmas gift I was talking about," he said a little sheepishly, "I figured you'd be stressed out and stuff after the party, I'm was going to give you a back massage after it's done."

Upon the finishing of his sentence, Hinata bolted up, looking into his eyes…then promptly turned three shades of red, then fainted in blissful happiness at having had too much joy. Smiling his foxy grin he took her upstairs from the dance floor, and into her room, where he proceeded to wake her up, give her a sinfully wonderful back massage, then proceeded to make out with her. Although he didn't start the last part.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

X33333 Ohhh the fluff…I love it so :3 rate and review all


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Easter everyone! A Very late Easter XDD I thought I'd give everyone an update of our favorite pairing x3 unfortunately I got sidetracked with a new job, so I haven't had much time to write much of anything…..i'm working out a schedule so hopefully I can continue with this

* * *

It had been a long day, Naruto had gone on 3 C-rank missions in less than 3 days. Normally he would reject such low ranking missions from Tsunade, but she had stressed that while close by and low ranked, they all together had an A-ranked impact on the Village's economy, which was very important, so he had performed them all dutifully. He was exhausted now, he hadn't even had the chance to see Hinata in those days and it got him a little depressed. He was now walking through the village after having reported to Lady Tsunade. It had sucked that he had to do all these things on Easter holiday, as he wanted to spend it with his beloved angel.

It had been even worse because Tsunade had made him get onto the missions right away without having to tell Hinata where he had gone. It had infuriated him but he couldn't refuse the Hokage's orders. Finally he came home and began to unlock his door. Once he did he was suddenly bombarded by a pair of arms grasping him tightly around his chest and a head of dark hair clouding his vision. He was about to react but then he caught her scent. Lavender lilies…it was what she always smelt like after he had given her that brand of shampoo for her birthday a while back. Smiling he knew it was his angel and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"Baka."

He blinked and for a second he thought he would stop breathing.

"_N-no way…did my sweet little Hinata-chan just call me a…_"

"Baka, baka, baka!"

His heart nearly stopped from heart failure at the utterance of these words as she had lifted her arms up and hit his chest, tears streaming down her eyes.

"W-why?"

"Naruto-kun I love you! Don't you ever scare me so badly like that again, you disappeared for three days without a word. I know you're strong but I thought something terrible had happened to you. I thought you were dead!"

Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at him, which automatically made him began to cry at such a sight. He hugged her tight and kissed her lips, making her go silent.

"I'm so sorry Hinata…I'll never leave you like that again."

She nodded tearfully as she hugged him again. After about ten minutes of just holding each other and him comforting her, she finally released him from her embrace, wiping the tears away.

"Y-you know I had a surprise planned out for today for you…but after you making me sad I'm not so sure I should do it anymore."

Naruto's eyes widened a little…he loved Hinata's surprises…as they usually ended in them making out…a lot…and he liked to make out with her…a lot.

"Ne Hinata-chan, I said I'm sorry, I really mean it, and I swear if I ever do it again, you can even punish me any way you see fit...please forgive me?"

He said as he got down on a knee with his hands clasped in a begging position. Hinata sighed a little as she saw how sincere and cute Naruto was being so she accepted it. But…just to be sure…she'd make him sweat a bit.

"Hmmm I don't know…I am a bit tired from crying just now…"

"Awww Hina-chan pleaseeee? I swear I'll never make you cry that hard again, as long as we both shall live."

This last bit made Hinata blush some as it sounded very closely like a marriage proposal.

"Ohhh….fine Naru-kun, you win. But you have to wait here on the couch for a minute ok?"

He did so as he sat on the couch and she got up and went into his room. And so he waited. A few minutes had passed and his knee had started jumping from the boredom. Another ten minutes passed and he finally was getting impatient. "Geez, it surely can't a girl _that_ long to get ready!" he said as he finally got up and went to his door. Knocking on it he surprisingly heard a soft "come in" from inside.

"Hinata if you wanted me to come in, why…..didn't…..you…..Oh My Lord."

Naruto's tirade had dropped the second he opened the door. There was Hinata, blushing and stretched out in his bed….in a bunny costume, cute floppy ears and puffball tail sticking up from her backside. She was also wearing fishnet on her legs and arms and had on a short skirt, like the kind a school girl would wear.

"Ummmm, uhhhh….w-w-whoah."

Naruto stuttered as Hinata blushing sat up for him.

"Hehe, happy Easter Naruto-kun. I have a very sweet treat for you this year."

Naruto stammered some more…..and then pulled a move from Hinata's book, and fainted right on the spot, earning a laugh from Hinata who got off the bed and kissed him awake, "Hehe, I guess the tail was overkill?"

Naruto steamily kissed her back. "Heh, you have no idea sexy." He said as he kissed her again, then grinned. "Heheh, I'm the nine tailed fox, and I'm suddenly feeling very hungry." He grinned even more as Hinata blushed a lot harder. "O-oh my…" she spoke softly as he started kissing her again, long into the night.

* * *

I came up with a better ending so I thought I would fix it up. Just an update on my life, I'm not dead and I am still writing, I'm just dealing with reality as always, and lately I haven't felt very inspired to write that much which I'm trying to find again. Any ideas would be very helpful. Read and review as always, you know I love my readers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There were times in Naruto's life when he wondered why some people were so messed up. He was trudging up the path to his apartment, the sun setting over Konoha and the dim orange glow bouncing its way off of windows to the ground below. As he reached the stairs leading up, he slowly went up them, letting his mind reel in what he had experienced the past few days. He had been sent on a mission by Tsunade to take care of a killer that had been preying on a peaceful little village. What he had found there had been inhuman. Bodies were torn apart, some having to just lie in the street as the few remaining townspeople tried to clean it up. The following night he had finally found the killer, who was a ninja that had a strength enhancing jutsu that had such power as to tear limb from torso. On top of all that, he was an ex-Rain nin, having suffered the civil war that had happened not too long ago. From what the blond could venture, he must have survived across the land on his instinct and chakra alone. His wits were all but gone as he had degraded to a cannibal, Naruto after all had come upon him just as he had killed a little girl and was eating her guts. The rage that had built into Naruto upon seeing this sent him over the edge as once again he let himself submit to the Kyuubi's chakra, just enough to negate the man's strength jutsu and have the exact same punishment that he had been giving to the villager's exacted on him, his limbs torn asunder from his body in seconds. Naruto afterwards violently threw up in the forest on his knees.

After he was done he did something he normally never even thought about. He left a note in the village square that the killer was for certain dead and his body was left as proof, and that payment for the mission was no longer required. Naruto simply hadn't wanted it. Normally when a mission was completed, even if the ninja himself screwed up or didn't do it himself in the process, it was still a mission complete and was paid for it. Naruto no longer wanted pay for it as he somehow felt it would remind him of that night. As Naruto reached the door to his lit apartment (he had given Hinata a key so he wasn't worried yet) he began to feel sick again as the thought filled his mind. He had never acted so violently before, even with the fox's chakra flowing through him and it had scared the hell out of him. Swallowing to prevent himself from getting sick, he opened the door to his apartment only to be welcomed by the most heavenly thing that his eyes could lay on. Hinata eyes widened a bit as she turned to see her sweet man home, and she brightly gave a smile that lit up the entire room.

"Naruto-kun! I was hoping you were home!" Hinata dashed across the room and gave him a huge embrace.

"I just got back with my father from a training session; I learned a lot of new techniques. Have you eaten yet? I was just getting ready to make some dinner."

Hinata was dressed in a pretty blue dress and had a white apron wrapped around her curvy body that showcased her chest quite well.

"How about I fix you your favorite ramen and I tell you all about it?"

Hinata smiled more as her arms were wrapped her boyfriend's torso. He was just staring at her with an odd look on his face. He wasn't usually this quiet nor never seemed this sullen.

"I-is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Her stutter came back for a moment as she kept looking up at him.

Suddenly all her thoughts went out the door as he caught her up in his arms and gave her the kiss of a lifetime, his lips captured hers, acting as if they never wanted to let go again, his tongue pushing against hers as she blushed three shades of red in the same second.

"Mmmf!" N-Naruto-kun!"

She managed to squeal out as she giggled in a bell like tone as he kissed her again and again until finally she gave in and began kissing him back. He then stopped and picked her up bridal style, closed the door with his foot, and then set her on his couch, apron and all, and then laid next to her and began kissing her again, not even bothering to take off the backpack from his trip on his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later he finally stopped kissing her, her face was flushed a perfect pink, and somewhere in all the fun her apron was on the floor, and most of his equipment was in a pile next to it. She couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her hand against his cute whiskers and kissed his nose. Naruto had a smile on his face and his eyes were closed, as if relishing in the aftermath of some choice Ichiraku's. Hinata giggled as she couldn't help but find him so utterly adorable that she kissed his cheek.

"Now what was that all about silly? Miss me?"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked into the gorgeous lavender orbs he loved so much.

"Well, Hina-chan…for the past couple of days I was caught in such a horrid nightmare that when I saw you, I thought heaven had come to earth and uh…heheh, I indulged myself in it some."

He said as he laughed sheepishly and blushed himself. Hinata could only giggle again as she kissed his lips this time softly.

"Well mister dreamer, how about I make you something to eat and we can talk about it.. only if you want to ok? Still want that ramen?"

Naruto smiled at his angel and nodded yes. As he watched her get up off of him and tie her apron around her backside (with a cute flourish, just for his eyes only no less) he wondered how he had ever even felt bad to begin with.

Afterwards:

Naruto was happily eating his favorite ramen when a thought suddenly hit him and looked over to Hinata across the table.

"Oh yeah, Hinata could you come over and fix this for me for the next few weeks or until I get a new mission?"

Hinata's eyes widened curiously a bit as she knew he loved Ichiraku's and rarely went a week without going to it.

"Well sure Naruto-kun, I don't mind, but whatever for?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Well…I'm kind of not getting paid for the mission so…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bam I managed to take a tragedy, turn it into a romance, and then make a funny out of it…I'm good, I know it XD. Rate and review please, you know I love it and it always keeps me going on these things.


End file.
